First Kiss
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Shin-ah and Luna share their first kiss awww


**Ok here we are Luna and Shin-ah's first kiss… although like all my usual drabble is nothing like what will go on in my legit story lolz maybe…**

Their relationship was full of firsts for the both of them. It was Luna's first time as a human. She had experienced her first ride horseback, despite her discomfort at the notion. They had been pursued and the pursuers were within sight. The other's climbed aboard their horses with no hesitation but Luna, being, in truth, an alicorn, was not keen on the notion and opted to fly until Shin-ah pulled her up in front of him and spurred his horse on.

It was Shin-ah's first time away from his village and in the company of other's who actually valued his company. He had witnessed rare and powerful magic in Luna. It took some getting used to, especially when they had to fight, to recall that Luna was an alicorn and protected herself with a nigh impenetrable shield of magic. It had almost given him a heart attack the first few times Luna had been fired at and he felt he couldn't protect her, but the arrows bounced off of the shields and he felt himself able to breath once more.

And, of course, it was the first time either of them had truly been in love. Luna had been courted, as a Princess of Equestria, but none of the suitors caught her fancy. Besides they wer more interested in the Princess of the Day than of the Night anyway. Shin-ah, who had known nothing but hatred from his village and friendship and blood bond with the dragons learned something more from Luna. Where he desired to protect Yona mainly because his blood and instincts demanded and because it was in his nature to protect, he wanted to protect Luna because he loved her. He didn't like when she employed her skills as a warrior, though he didn't make as much of a fuss as Hak with Yona.

Perhaps the most profound first, however, was their first kiss. It had been at night, as all good things were for Luna, after a particularly trying battle. She had been aiding Yun in fixing up some of the minor wounds their group had received, mostly Zeno, who acted as a shield for Yona when the shield shattered.

His body was healing fast and Luna recognized the magic for what it was. Her own magic worked similarly, though not as quickly. Zeno kept insisting he would be well and Luna knew that the mending Yun was doing was a waste, but Yun couldn't be convinced.

Afterward, Luna had went to fetch kindling for the fire, Shin-ah following to help carry wood back. Ao had opted to stay with Yona at camp though Luna suspected it was because Yun had started to prepare the evening meal.

She had just reached down to pick up a stick when Shin-ah stopped her. She flinched from pain. She really should have known she couldn't have kept it from him, though she had been trying. He pulled her upright and pushed her hair aside. She turned her head as he looked at the gash along her back and over the arch of her wing. The blood had already dried and she could feel her magic healing the deep gash from the inside out.

"It's nothing," she promised with a smile, "It is already healing itself." But Shin-ah did not let her turn away. He reached gentle fingers up and ran them along the edge of the jagged tear in her pale flesh. Luna flinched despite herself, a hiss of pain eeping by her lips. She felt the wounded wing contract which did nothing to help the pain.

Luna felt his disapproval of her saying nothing in regards to her wound to Yun who could have helped her. She tilted her head so she could see his face, hidden by his mask as it was. His mouth was a tin line of disappointment, his lips clamped white.

"Shin-ah…" she started, "My magic is healing me. I will be well by morning…"

He didn't say anything… but then he didn't have to. She could hear his disapproval, could hear him berating himself for letting this happen to her. He had sworn to protect her and she had been injured.

"Shin-ah, stop. Your duty is to Yona first. You had to fight. I am well. I am here. You haven't failed," she reassured him, turning and placing her hands on either side of his face. She pressed her forehead against his, the cool wood of his mask pressing against her forehead. "At most I won't be able to fly for a day or two."

Shin-ah stood like that a moment, relishing her soft touch and kind words. He wanted to hug her but that would cause her pain, so he mirrored her movements and placed a hand on either side of her face.

Luna let her lips tilt up in a gentle loving smile and Shin-ah knew she thought she had put the argument to rest. She didn't know how wrong she was, but how to get her back to Yun…

He couldn't take his eyes from her soft, kind face, so close to his own. Suddenly his lips were on hers. Shin-ah felt her tense in surprise and feared she would shove him away and run. Slowly the moon princess melted against him. Luna's hands slid from his cheeks down around his neck in a hug.

Her lips were soft as he always knew they would be and her arms were warm around his neck. Shin-ah swore _this_ was heaven if such a place existed. However, not losing sight of his goal to make sure his Luna was well, he scooped her up, mindful of her wound and wings and started back to camp with a surprised Luna in his arms.

"Shin-ah! I told you I am well!" she protested as they entered the camp.

Yun blinked, "I asked you to pick up the wood, Shin-ah, not your girlfriend." The rest of the camp watched with semi surprised expressions, Jea-ha, a lecherous grin on his face.

Shin-ah knelt and set Luna down, the alicorn huffing as he shifted her hair aside to show Yun her wound.

"All is well, I am healing," she muttered.

"Hmph," he muttered pulling his herbs back out.

"Do not waste your herbs on me, please, save them for those who require them. I shall be well come morning."

Shin-ah leaned forward and kissed her forehead once more before going back to fetch the firewood, leaving Luna blushing.

 **Daaaaaawwwww so sweet.**


End file.
